


What She Deserves

by TheoBurr



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F, Song Lyrics, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoBurr/pseuds/TheoBurr
Summary: After 5x3 fix-it fic. Oliver sets the girls up. They get trapped together. There's music involved at some point. I'm honestly not 100% how to describe this. It's mostly silly and was to make me feel better. And I liked picturing Holly singing angry breakup songs with Gail trapped in the car.





	What She Deserves

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the playlist below. It starts out angry and just gets angsty. I figure that's how Holly delt with Gail being a butthead. I hope you enjoy this fic. It's not the best but it made me smile and that's mostly what I needed tonight.

[Playlist Link](https://open.spotify.com/user/12149562730/playlist/5pL4bVtBMSKMgyw6j7FRiN)

When Oliver asked Gail to go to some police conference for him she had more than jumped at the opportunity. She figured it would be like a miniature vacation and with the way she was currently feeling she really needed it. He gave her all the information and told her when to meet the person who was going who offered to give him a ride. She figured it would be one of the sargents from one of the other divisions so when she saw Holly’s SUV pull up and a very annoyed doctor getting out the driver’s side she rolled her eyes and cursed at the sun. They hadn’t spoken since that night at the Penny when Gail stormed out and Holly looked reasonably pissed to see her.

The dark grey sky above them seemed appropriate for the mood.

“I’m guessing this is Oliver’s doing?”

Being choked by a knot in her throat, Gail just nodded.

“Well, let’s get this over with,” said Holly as she looked Gail up and down. “And here I thought I might actually have fun at one of these things.”

“Sorry.”

“So you do know that word,” said Holly as she rolled her eyes. Gail knew she deserved that.

Once Gail had loaded her bags into the vehicle and climbed into the passenger seat she went to try and say something but Holly immediately turned the radio up. Holly sat for a minute going through her phone before flipping the radio to the aux cord and turning the radio up. When the music started playing Gail groaned on the inside. “King of Wishful Thinking” was definitely a breakup song and she had a feeling she was about to have to listen to a playlist full of them.

“Holly,” said Gail as she turned to look at her.

Holly turned the radio up as she pulled away from 15 division.

“You know there is a noise ordinance, right?” asked Gail over the music.

When they stopped at a red light, Holly looked right at Gail as she turned up the volume. Gail nodded. She deserved that. It was going to be a six hour drive to the convention center and Gail settled in for a ride from hell. Though it was all her fault so if anything this was all just karma for that night. How could she be so stupid to treat Holly like that and just storm out? Why did she have to sabotage everything good in her whole life? It was like she was being written by a bunch of terrible television show writers who hated her. Except it was just her. Making terrible choices.

As they made their way down the highway, Gail tried to focus on anything other than Holly singing along to the next breakup song in the list. It was pretty much impossible though. All she had to look at outside the window was the grey sky above them. And she did love Holly’s voice so it’s not like her brain would actually let her shut it out. She wondered what speed they’d have to be going for her to safely tuck and roll out of the vehicle and live. Holly probably knew.

Getting increasingly bored, Gail pulled out her phone.

Gail: I hate you so much right now.

Oliver: That’s no way to speak to your boss.

Gail: Right now you’re just a traitor.

Gail: I’m changing your name to Darth Traya in my phone.

Oliver: I don’t know who that is. They sound pretty cool though.

Gail: Sith Lord of betrayal. Makes sense you’d like that name. Since it’s you.

Oliver: Oh come on, it can’t be that bad.

Gail sent the youtube link to the song Holly was currently singing along to while she texted and waited.

Oliver: Oh.

Gail: You’re damn right oh.

Gail: Oh my god Ollie now it’s Taylor Swift.

Oliver: Oops.

Gail: OOPS!? THAT’S ALL YOU HAVE!? OOPS!?

Oliver: Have you tried talking to her?

Gail: Yep. She turned the volume up.

Olive: Okay but were you actually going to talk to her or just talk at her?

Gail: DARTH TRAYA.

Gail threw her phone at her bag next to her feet and crossed her arms over her chest just as P!NK started playing. She scrunched up her face and nodded. Yup, this was her life now. Hell. She hoped the convention had an open bar. Out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed Holly glance in her direction for the first time since getting in.

About halfway through the drive, it started to snow. Holly turned on her lights and windshield wipers but as they kept going it only started falling more steadily. They watched as most of the cars on the road with them started to pull off the highway. Gail figured they should probably follow suit but Holly kept driving. Steeling herself for the worst, Gail reached over and turned the radio down.

“Holly, as much as I’ve thought about how great it would be to be dead up to this point in our super fun ride of fun, unless you actually want to die we should pull off the road,” said Gail as she dug her phone out from by her feet and checked the weather. “Look, a weather advisory. Apparently, this won’t be over until early morning tomorrow.”

Holly sighed and shook her head.

“Whatever,” said Holly in the most defeated voice Gail had ever heard.

They pulled off at the next exit with a sign for a place to stay and waited in a massive line of cars. By the time they got to the hotel, the parking lot was already packed. Holly managed to finally find a space and quickly got out, taking her phone with her. Gail groaned and followed suit. She pulled her hood over her hair as she walked behind Holly toward the front office.

“Hi,” said Holly to the clerk in a cheerful tone that made Gail’s heartache. She’d give anything for Holly to sound happy while talking to her again.

The clerk sighed. He’d obviously been through a lot already.

“Just letting you know before you even ask, we only have a handful of rooms left, they’re all singles with a couch bed, and my boss has jacked up the price on all of them because of the storm and availability.”

“Classy,” said Gail. “Thanks for the honesty though.”

“I’m just tired of people getting mad at me,” he said. “I just work here.”

“We’ll take one,” said Holly as she pulled out her ID card along with her bank card.

“One? Holly, I can get my own room.”

“There’s a couch bed. Why bother?” said Holly not even turning to look at her. She held out her keys. “Just go get my black bag and whatever you need for the night.”

When Gail got back from the SUV with their stuff, Holly was on the phone.

“No, I don’t think it’s a good idea,” said Holly. “But I don’t have much of a choice. If I keep driving I’m going to end up in a ditch on the side of the road.”

Gail stopped and figured she should wait until Holly got off the phone before getting any closer. If the lobby were bigger she would have moved further away but she was already next to the front doors where the freezing wind from outside was biting at her skin.

“Just don’t tell Lisa. I really don’t need an earful from her on top of everything else,” said Holly. “Text me okay? Please help me stay sane.”

Holly turned around and looked right at Gail who really didn’t know where else to look except at her. They just looked at each other for a moment before Holly shook her head and turned toward the elevators. Gail followed quickly after her and handed over her bag once she was in the elevator with Holly.

When they got to the room, Holly threw her bag on the bed and walked over to the window. She opened the curtains, looked outside, and sighed. Gail plopped down on the sofa and watched Holly out of the corner of her eyes. She could see Holly’s reflection in the window. She no longer looked mad. She looked sad. Gail averted her eyes and pulled out her laptop.

“Sorry you’re stuck with me,” said Gail.

“Just promise not to taze yourself in the eye,” said Holly to the window.

Gail deserved that.

They both spent the remainder of the evening in relative silence. At some point Holly ordered pizza without even telling Gail what she was doing and when the delivery driver showed up soaking wet she tipped him twice the amount of the bill while thanking him profusely. Gail smiled and shook her head. Holly really was the nicest person on the planet. How she was friends with that shithead Lisa, Gail would never understand. She was especially amazed when Holly tossed a BBQ chicken pizza on the coffee table in front of Gail before getting situated in the bed with her own.

“Thank you,” said Gail quietly.

Holly just made a noise of acknowledgment as she ate a slice and stared at her computer screen.

How did someone go from being moments away from admitting how much she cared about someone to running for the hills? It was a trick question. The answer was to be Gail Peck, ruiner of her own life. As she put in headphones and pressed play on the depressing playlist she had been listening to on repeat for the past few weeks she pulled out her phone.

Chris: Hey, I hope you’re not out in the storm.

Dov: Are you alive?

Chloe: You can’t die before we’ve become best friends.

Traci: Please answer your texts before Chloe calls me again crying.

Oliver: Abigail Peck, you answer my texts and calls right now before I call your mother and tell her you’re sleeping with a rookie.

Oliver: Make that two rookies.

Oliver: Three. And Price.

Oliver: Dov watched.

Gail snorted. Holly looked over at her with a questioning look.

“My bad. Uh. Oliver,” said Gail as she held up her phone. “He uh...nevermind.”

Not wanting to bother Holly anymore than she already was she just dropped what she was going to say and went about responding to all of her missed texts.

Gail: Oh my god. I’m alive. No thanks to you and your stupid trick to get me stuck with someone who hates my guts.

Oliver: Oh thank god. I wasn’t really going to call your mom.

Gail: I know.

Oliver: I didn’t plan the snowstorm. I wish I had that power. Also, she doesn’t hate you.

Gail: Okay, I don’t believe you but thanks anyway.

Gail threw her phone on the couch next to her and went back to reading stupid articles on the internet. Then a song started playing that made her roll her eyes and glance over at the bed. Holly was typing away furiously at her keyboard. The idea Gail had was probably terrible and would backfire and make Holly hate her more but it wasn’t like Gail had anything to lose. She quickly looked up a ridiculous apology song and unplugged her headphones and pressed play.

As the music started she watched out of the corner of her eyes as Holly looked over at her. As soon as Cher’s voice belted out the opening lyrics to “If I Could Turn Back Time” Holly snorted and rolled her eyes. She shook her head and went back to typing but halfway through the song, she started mouthing the words and Gail smiled. Halfway through the song, Gail decided to start singing along while scrolling through her facebook.

When the song ended, Gail quickly pulled up Spotify and searched for another song. Chicago’s “Hard to Say I’m Sorry” started playing and Holly rolled her eyes again but this time more dramatically as she leaned back against the wall and crossed her arms across her chest. Gail chanced a look at her and smiled. Holly sighed and shook her head.

“Is this payback for the car?” asked Holly with a slight smile.

Gail shrugged and hit play on the song she’d been listening to before she looked up Cher.

I've missed your calls for months it seems  
Don't realize how mean I can be  
'Cause I can sometimes treat the people  
That I love like jewelry  
'Cause I can change my mind each day  
I didn't mean to try you on  
But I still know your birthday  
And your mother's favorite song

Holly let her head fall back against the wall as she looked up the ceiling and shook her head. Gail watched her close her eyes and breathe deeply. “Sorry” continued to play as Holly finally lifted her head and looked at Gail. It broke Gail’s heart all over again to see tears in her eyes.

“Gail,” said Holly. “I called you so many times.”

“I know.”

“Why didn’t you just pick up?”

Gail couldn’t think of anything so she shrugged. Holly sighed.

“Fear,” said Gail finally.

“Fear?” repeated Holly. Gail nodded. “Of what?”

Gail stared at her computer screen as another song started playing. Another appropriately apologetic song, Gail noticed.

“Nevermind,” said Holly as she pulled her laptop back into her lap and started looking over whatever was on her screen. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Holly, I’m like a cat,” said Gail as their first meeting replayed in her head. “I’m really good at climbing trees.”

“Yeah, I remember. Emergency situations and all that,” said Holly. “So, what you’re saying is you wanted to get down so you created a reason to get out. I get it Gail. Like I said, nevermind.”

“I love you,” spit out Gail.

Holly looked up as her brow furrowed. Gail met her gaze before looking away quickly because her face felt like it was on fire.

“I was talking to Dov and he was asking all this stuff about you,” said Gail in a weird stream of consciousness. It was either she got it all out at that moment or she choked on the words for the rest of her lie. “And I realized that I love you and it scared the shit out of me so when I heard Lisa saying all that stuff and you saying you were ‘having fun’...”

“You jumped.”

Gail nodded at her computer screen.

“I’m still so mad at you,” said Holly quietly.

Gail deserved that.

“I gathered from the playlist,” said Gail as she tried to mask how she was feeling with dumb comments. She closed her eyes tightly to try and fight back the sinking feeling in her stomach. This was why she hadn’t answered Holly’s calls. Holly realizing she really was a dumbass and just calling it off.

However, Gail’s laptop was being pulled out of her lap and her eyes opened just in time to see Holly closing the space between them. She let her eyes flutter closed again as Holly’s lips met hers and she pulled at Holly’s shirt until she was in her lap.

“You are so aggravating,” said Holly against Gail’s lips.

Gail pulled Holly’s body against hers with one hand while she kept the other one tangled in Holly’s hair. After a moment, Holly pulled back slightly and rested her forehead against Gail’s.

“Some would say impetuous,” said Gail as she opened her eyes and looked up at Holly.

“I like aggravating,” said Holly. “Annoying also works.”

Gail just stared up at Holly. She was so beautiful and she was on top of Gail and not singing angry songs at her so Gail felt like she was currently winning. Sure, so far she’d been the only one who had said the “L” word but she could be terrified of that later when Holly wasn’t sitting in her lap.

“I’m still mad at you,” said Holly as she ran her fingers through Gail’s hair and kissed Gail’s forehead.

“You mentioned.”

“But god I’ve missed you.”

The way Holly said that made Gail swallow hard at the knot that had never really left her throat since Holly had pulled up in her SUV.

“I love you, Gail,” said Holly as she sat back and looked at Gail. “I don’t know why you think I wouldn’t.”

Then Holly turned more serious.

“But if you jump from this goddamn tree again, especially over something Lisa has said, I’m going to lose it.”

Gail nodded.

“And you’re still sleeping on the couch,” said Holly with a smile. “You have a lot of ass kissing to do during this trip.”

“Okay. I deserve that,” said Gail with a smile as Holly leaned in to kiss her.


End file.
